comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamela Isley
Pamela Isley (better known as Poison Ivy) was a Human female botanist, criminal and terrorist who served as a member of the Secret Society of Super Villains as well as the Two Face Gang. Biography Early life Pamela Isley was born on December 10, 1960 in Washington, daughter of a wealthy family. From a young age Pamela was afflicted with a skin condition that caused her to have an aversion to sunlight. Though the doctor had prescribed her a lotion to protect her, little Pamela's abusive father had forbade her from going outside at all. On one occasion, when her mother allowed her to play outside, he had angrily punched her in the face, giving her a black eye. As if nothing had happened, Pamela's mother stepped outside and began gardening. Seeing her daughter there, she explained that she liked gardening because the flowers listened to her, and sometimes, if she stayed very quiet, they spoke back to her. When Pamela had asked about the black eye, her mother had assured her it was nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, the abuse continued. Every time he hit her, Pamela's father bought his wife's forgiveness with flowers, and her garden would grow. That was how Pamela learned that flowers could manipulate people. She later attended college in Seattle, where she studied botany. Pamela fell in love with Marc Legrand, one of her teachers, and they started a relationship. Eventually, Pamela stole some special herbs from a local museum to help Legrand with some experiments, but he betrayed and poisoned her using the same herbs she had stolen for him. Pamela survived the poisoning and as a result, she became invulnerable to all poisons. She also gained the ability to produce pheromones that she could use to seduce men into doing her bidding. These events were known by the FBI, but they had Pamela's name wrongly recorded as Lillian Rose. Enraged at her betrayal by a man, Isley suffered violent mood swings. She later caused a boyfriend to have a car accident by bringing about a massive fungal-overgrowth in his lungs. Soon after his accident she fled Seattle. Criminal career Turning to crime, Pamela adopted the alias of Poison Ivy and appeared in public for the first time in New York City in order to challenge the most renowned criminals for the title of Public Enemy No. 1. She managed to outmatch them, but she was confronted by Batman and Robin. Using her charms, she almost escaped from them, but Batman recovered just in time to capture her and placed her in prison. Her next act was threatening to release her suffocating spores into the air unless the city met her demands, but Batman put an end to her plans. Later, Ivy attempted to escape prison using Batman as her enforcer, but her plan backfired and she was captured once again. After several encounters with Batman, Ivy was locked in prison for a while, until she was released on parole. She appeared to have reformed and soon began an affair with Harvey Dent. Her change in attitude was proven to be an act though, as she only began the relationship so that she could get close enough to poison Dent after he and Bruce Wayne destroyed the habitat of a rare plant in order to build a penitentiary. However, her plan failed, and she was ironically taken to the same prison she hated. As result, Dent would hold a grudge against her even after he started his own criminal career as Two-Face. Ivy was later transferred to Arkham Asylum Not long after this, Ivy became a member of the jury on a mock trial run by criminals in Gotham, which was staged in order to determine who had killed Batman. The whole situation was a plan concocted by Batman to capture the Joker, which allowed Ivy and the other criminals to avoid capture. When Ivy escaped once again, she planned her revenge against her former lover, Marc Legrand and transformed him into a tree-like creature under her command. Ivy started a new series of crimes, but she was confronted by Wonder Woman, who turned the Legrand creature against Ivy and caused their apparent demise. Return to Gotham Personality and traits Relationships Romances Marc Legrand Bruce Wayne Harvey Dent Powers and Abilities Powers Toxikinesis: A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that made her touch deadly. Ivy could create some of the most potently powerful floral toxins. Often these were secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They came in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin was toxic as well, although contact with it was usually not fatal. *'Toxin Immunity': Immunization her to various assorted toxins. Chlorokinesis: She had semi-mystical connection to the plant world and was able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. *'Pheromone Control': Ivy was known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty was still an asset that she could use to seduce. Abilities Botany: Doctor Isley was a renowned scientist with a career in Seattle. She always had a fascination with plants and had been the major direction in her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allowed her to better manipulate her plants. *'Toxicology': Her specialization in Botany was Toxicology, at first she used her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. After her accident, she used her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. Seductress: Pamela Isley had always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunted her trapped opponents with their human desires and could even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Her athletic abilities grew over the course of her career. She had learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, was proficient at climbing and leaping, and was a strong and fast swimmer. Weaknesses Vulnerability to Darkness: Poison Ivy required substantial amounts of solar energy to live. Mental Illness: Poison Ivy had been committed to Arkham Asylum on a regular basis. She spoke to her plants, found extreme rage towards males and at a certain point sought out the destruction of the human race so only she and her plants would live. Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mutates Category:Isley family Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Individuals with mental disorders Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members